


出轨游戏

by AO3自救方案 (Cliche_Nineard), 耀中心搬运 (Cliche_Nineard)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, 存档, 授权搬运
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/AO3%E8%87%AA%E6%95%91%E6%96%B9%E6%A1%88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliche_Nineard/pseuds/%E8%80%80%E4%B8%AD%E5%BF%83%E6%90%AC%E8%BF%90
Relationships: 好茶, 小鸟面包组 - Relationship, 金钱组, 露中
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

  
出轨游戏  
后花园 > 文区 > 出轨游戏 > chapter 1  
出轨游戏  
“受虐癖？斯德哥摩综合征？还是觉得这才他妈是真爱？心智失常的家暴受害者都没你博爱世人！”阿尔撇头，用手背抵住鼻尖，挫败和愤怒让他大口喘息，“王耀，我从来没想过你这么能作践自己。” “我杀了伊万。”王耀说，他仰起头正视阿尔，水流沿着面部轮廓淌进通红的眼眶，又沿着颧骨混合眼泪滑向下颌尖。

abyssal_eyes  
豪门恩怨 all耀 金钱组 红色组  
R  
详细的暴力描写  
旧文  
6 9 字数 19172  
chapter 1  
凌晨7点，阿尔被手机铃声吵醒，他使劲揉搓脸颊，皱着眉头胡乱抓起床头柜上的手机，屏幕发出光让他张不开眼。这大早上的，阿尔恼火极了，心想最好别是柯克兰家那点破事，鬼才关心亚瑟要和哪位豪门小姐联姻。

“喂。”阿尔坐起身，没好气的按下通话键。因为昨夜通宵痛饮，他的头还是疼得厉害。

“早上好。”是王耀，阿尔不可置信的举起手机，再三确认了屏幕上闪烁的那两个字，王耀。

他妈的，千真万确。

“什么事啊，耀。”阿尔坐起身，赤脚出了被窝。他刻意放柔语调，心虚的打开房门向外张望，唔，他不在，本田还老老实实的在厨房忙早餐，所以应该不是什么捉奸的戏码。

“今天想请伊万吃晚饭，正好谢谢他上回濠镜的事，你有时间回来吗？”电话的另一面，王耀也在做饭。

本田将精致的樱饼码进小巧木匣，王耀则舀出清亮的牛骨汤浇在极细的面条上。樱饼淡雅可口，牛肉面葱绿汤清，这二者看着都非常令人食欲振奋。

“下午我还有个会，今天恐怕是赶不回去了。”阿尔从地板上捡起本田的浴袍。“你一个人能应付的来吗？”

“当然能。”王耀笑了，他转身从冰箱里掏出橙汁。“你那面怎么样——”

“我这面？”阿尔心虚的打断王耀，笑道，“我这面挺好的，事情办得很顺，再过两三天就能回去了。”

“早点回来。”

“知道，”阿尔真心实意的笑了，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”王耀低声说，他把情绪藏得那样好，但还是泄露出一丝颤抖的真心。

电话切断，阿尔和王耀同时如释重负的长呼一口气。

本田菊推开拉门，跪坐着将装有食物的托盘放进了房间里的榻榻米上。

“阿尔先生。” 本田恭敬的垂下头，刀裁的鬓角随着动作滑下颧骨。阿尔觉得那非常迷人，于是他抬起手捏住了对方的下巴，吻了下去。

与此同时，王耀那边。

“王耀。”从浴室里走出来伊万，低头自背后将王耀抱紧，他湿漉漉的发梢像融化的白金一样挡在了王耀眼前。

王耀用胳膊肘轻轻撞了一下伊万的肚子。“躲开点，别在这碍手碍脚的。”

“我想你了。”伊万扯掉腰间浴巾，大大咧咧的让它落在地板上，那是他身上唯一的遮挡物。

*

阿尔弗雷德：“我先说吗？”

婚姻咨询师微笑，放下钢笔，十指交合垫住下巴。

阿尔弗雷德：“好吧，那就我先来。”

王耀的五个指尖快速的弹过皮扶手。

阿尔弗雷德：“我们结婚七年了，恩，你知道，时间拖的长什么都会出岔子。房子发霉，罐头过期，引擎点不着火……唔，就这样……”

婚姻咨询师：“所以？”

阿尔弗雷德：“这个问题也许听上去很糟，但，好吧，它是有点糟——”

王耀：“说出来，这有什么大不了的，不过是出轨。”

婚姻咨询师：“阿尔先生？还是王先生？”

“都。”王耀移开目光。

阿尔弗雷德捏住眉心：“我们俩个都有各自的出轨对象。”

*

阿尔第一次遇见王耀，是在他旗下的夜店。

半夜一点，弗朗西斯给他电话，开口第一句就是，“亚瑟现在很危险。”

迷迷糊糊的阿尔当即被吓出一身冷汗，“怎么了，是路德的人吗？”阿尔飞快的抓起外套就往玄关跑。

“不是——”弗朗西斯压低嗓子，可还没等他说完话，阿尔就听到电话另一边传来的很闷的巨响，像是什么重物轰然倒地，“亚瑟！你他妈干了什——”

电话突然间被挂断了。阿尔死命盯住手机，仿佛这样，就能直接通过无线电将自己的怒气从信道传过去。他不知道那面发生了什么，他非常担心自己的堂兄，但如果是路德搞得事，他一个人过去就是送死，当时阿尔满脑袋都是有关家族纷争的事，他压根就没分神去想，他脚下的这片土地不是纽约，它自有的主人，它自成的规则，就算是钢铁侠想飞越国界，也是需要签证和低空飞行许可的。阿尔异常紧张，他踩过纯白羊皮小地毯，在那上面留下一枚灰色的鞋印，走向开放式厨房角落里的一只装满冰块的冰柜。他把手插进去，向下，再向下，直到握住枪柄。

还需要一批熟悉本地状况的人。阿尔拨通伊万的电话。

王耀第一次遇见阿尔，是在他家旗下的夜店。

勇洙慌慌张张的跑进二楼的休息室，死命抵住身后的门。“大，大哥。楼下来个踢场的。”他显然被吓坏了，拼命的大口呼吸，王耀十分担心这个年轻的伙计会就此背过气去。

“说清楚，谁？”王耀把账本递回到濠镜手里。

“哥，要不然我先去看看。”濠镜一推眼镜，表情波澜不惊。

王耀非常喜欢他弟弟这一点，不卑不亢又冷静内敛。

“你先坐下，本田呢？”王耀抬起头问勇洙。

“本田去别墅了。”勇洙支支吾吾的，冷汗顺着鼻梁流进眼眶，眼球被蛰的刺痛，他今年才刚满18岁，他还不想死，早知道混社会这么危险，当初还不如去考大学呢。想着想着，勇洙竟然真的哭了起来。

濠镜想起身，王耀用手压住他的肩头，“我去。我倒要看看是谁敢在这撒泼。”

“可是，哥——”濠镜欲言又止。

“我不想让你沾手这些，你从后门走，让本田过来。”

“哥——”

“你快去，早去早回。”濠镜深知拗不过长兄，便拉开抽屉收了账本。

“勇洙，你跟着濠镜一起回家去。”

“恩。”年轻的伙计抹抹眼泪跟着濠镜走了。

王耀呼了一口气，抬腕查看时间，3点50分。

酒瓶碎了满地，整个夜场活像遭了土匪。

“放开我，你这个蠢货！”闹事的是个人模狗样家伙，他长得很斯文，可疯起来连他身后那个高个都抱不住。

“别闹了，亚瑟！”长发高个子男人倒是脾气不错，他朝王耀尴尬地笑笑。“不好意思，我们赔，我们赔。”

“赔？凭什么我赔？”亚瑟挣开弗朗西斯，他摇摇晃晃走向王耀，似乎认识他，“就是你？”

王耀皮笑肉不笑，他不想理会面前的酒鬼。王耀的态度激怒了亚瑟，或者换句话说，亚瑟来此的目的就不单纯。

王耀不知道亚瑟为什么这么恨他，但他知道亚瑟根本没醉，至少没那么醉。

“亚瑟现在很危险，”弗朗西斯拿出手机，拨通阿尔的电话，比起闹事的亚瑟，他更害怕安静下的亚瑟。

“你认识我？”王耀蹙起眉头，不知道这家伙什么路数。

“嗯。”亚瑟摸摸鼻尖，用手握住身边的酒架。

“你——”王耀话没说完，亚瑟就猛地拉倒了酒架，但比亚瑟动作更快是王耀，他一把握住亚瑟的领带，心想，操，想死就一起死。

亚瑟没想到这招，但现在说什么都晚了。

“亚瑟！你他妈干了什么！”弗朗西斯的怒喊中，酒架轰然倒塌。

本文著作权为作者 abyssal_eyes 所有，未经作者授权禁止转载  
跳至   
1  
页  
一根好上九吖  
13 days ago  
0  
从I Of 滚来后花园,深海太太改名字了呀！虽然这个 all 耀看得我丱常爽,但是为什么我觉得早縌混社会危险就考大学的世界第一任勇洙最好笑呢！！

跳至   
1  
页  
评论

请友善发言并遵守《国际卖萌公约》  
0/200  
@后花园2020  
主页  
同人  
帮助我们  
消息  
个人中心


	2. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太尴尬了我忘记了后花园的用户名……  
> 所以没办法把lof丢掉的第四章搬过来了……  
> 再等等吧，有后花园账号的姐妹可以去后花园看看

【APH】出轨游戏/game  
Chapter 5

等到阿尔和王耀慢吞吞的走进去，众人已经竖起耳朵等待法官宣判。

坐在后排的基尔伯特埋怨的看了他一眼，跟着王濠镜往里让出一个位子。

“怎么样？”王耀低声问。

“谢谢你了，伊丽莎白果然败的一塌糊涂。”基尔伯特听上去并不开心，好像这结果根本不是他日思夜想苦苦求来的。

王耀偷偷瞪了基尔伯特一眼，觉得这厮十分矫情。

“首席陪审员，你们已经有了一致裁决？”法官扭过头去问坐在一边的金发姑娘，她慌张的点点头，然后神经质的捋了两把耳朵边的鬓角。动作毫无意义，毕竟那里的头发已然被她梳的发亮，此刻正紧绷绷的勒在脑后。“是，是的，法官大人。”

“对于控告伊万布拉金斯基先生的一级谋杀罪名，你们有何裁决？”

“无罪。”

“对于控告伊万布拉金斯基先生的二级谋杀罪名，你们有何裁决？”

“无罪。”

“你们他妈搞什么鬼！”坐在原告席上男孩愤怒的站起身朝法官咆哮，他也许是那个抢劫犯的儿子。坐在一边的伊丽莎白去拉他的手，却被狠狠甩开。“滚开，你这个废物！就知道你和他们是一伙的！你们这群该死的富婊子！”

“肃静！”法官皱着一张脸狠狠的砸了下法槌。“感谢陪审团陪审此案。庭警将被告送回庭前羁押所，无罪释放。”

一搥定音。

“我看那个穷鬼是活腻味了。”基尔伯特盯住男孩恶狠狠的跟王耀念叨。

王耀没理他，他注意到坐在观众席第一排的冬妮娅正望着伊丽莎白跟身边的男人交头接耳，不知道再说什么。

等法官退庭，基尔伯特立刻上前拦住伊丽莎白，“伊莎？”他语气卑微仿佛自己是做了什么坏事的小孩。

“哼。”伊丽莎白愤怒的瞪视着基尔伯特，就好像能凭着一腔怒火看穿他的灵魂。“你干好事吧？”

“不是。”基尔伯特回答的很利索，“是王耀，我没那么大面子，那可是布拉金斯基。”

他声音挺大，因此王耀不由得分神瞥了眼基尔伯特，心想，呵，你小子卖我倒是卖得快。

“伊莎，我送你回家吧。”基尔伯特揽住伊莎的肩，低声下气的说，“别气了，都是王耀的错。”

“滚！”伊莎最讨厌的就是基尔伯特这点，他理解不了自己为什么想做律师，也学不会尊重她的职业，和她爸一样。

“滚哪啊？”基尔伯特牛皮糖似的粘着伊莎，“你舍得让我滚啊？”

伊莎没好气的甩开基尔伯特的手。下一秒他又锲而不舍的放回去，那副贱样简直让人看着牙酸。

“濠镜，你带着基尔搭阿尔的车先回去，把车留给我。”王耀说，

他觉得冬妮娅的表情很怪，根本不像偃旗息鼓的样子。

“知道了。”濠镜对王耀的信任有12万分，所以从不多问，“你也小心啊，哥。”濠镜看到了王耀屏幕上跳动的字节。

“呦，这阿尔就叫上了？”基尔伯特是狗，除了对待伊莎特别舔之外，听八卦的耳朵还特别好使。王耀知道他是生自己把他独自扔下的气，但这未免也太幼稚了。

王耀白了基尔伯特一眼，示意他闭嘴。

“别瞎说。”濠镜很忌讳基尔伯特这么说。

“怎么就瞎说？刚才我还看见你哥摸琼斯家那小子胸呢。”

王耀无意与基尔伯特纠缠，他低下头给琼斯发短信，继续询问冬妮娅的态度和动向。

“你干嘛？”基尔伯特这才注意到王耀的表情不对。

“刚才你说什么了？”王耀问伊莎。

“没说什么啊？”基尔伯特护在伊莎面前，“不是，她是律师，她在法庭上能说什么？再说她说什么有用吗？反正都已经判决了。”

伊莎听到这话，险些背过气去。若不是了解基尔伯特的为人，她会以为这是他在故意羞辱自己。

等了几分钟，王耀接到了阿尔传回的信息。

Queen很生气，看好你们的律师小小鸟叭~😉—— 阿尔

王耀没想过冬妮娅这么难缠，他收起手机对伊莎说，“你还不打算回家吗？你那两个合租朋友可保护不了你。”

“怎么？布拉金斯基威胁我？”伊莎说，“无所谓，我不怕他们，他们赢了又怎么样？我还可以上诉，我就不信没有可以讲法律——”

伊莎和基尔完全是现代版的罗密欧与朱丽叶。伊莎出生军警世家，祖辈都是正义的朋友，可要命的是，这么一个好人家的姑娘偏偏被基尔这么一个黑道家族未来的接班人给追到手了。基尔伯特的背景比起王耀来说，那简直是有过之而无不及。

“她想干嘛？”基尔问。

王耀看着基尔伯特比划了个抹脖子的动作，下一秒基尔伯特的脸就白了。很长一段时间，王耀都不能适应基尔伯特和伊丽莎白同时被家族除名的事实，离开祖辈的荫蔽，他们两个都异常脆弱。

“她威胁要杀了我。”王耀说，他希望基尔伯特能好受一点。

*

落日西沉，阳光穿透云层将天地都染成壮丽的橘红和浅金。

王耀在座位上坐定了足足五分钟，才看见穿着病服的伊万从店门口走进来，他一瘸一拐的，左额角还贴着块包尸布一样惨白的纱布。王耀之前没见过他，但从阿尔嘴里面套出来，这小子似乎对他有点意思。

那原本是个调情的玩笑。

为什么愁眉苦脸？——阿尔

因为冬妮娅太难缠，你把她号码给我。——王耀

不行哦，我的帮助是有价码的，我对你已经是十分友善了😉。 —— 阿尔

你想要什么？——王耀

谈谈西边的别墅和经营的所有娱乐场所。——阿尔

王耀知道阿尔在说什么，但那是不能交换的东西。

或者你可以勾引伊万，他是个傻瓜。—— 阿尔

那条短消息只留存了一秒，便很快被阿尔撤回了。

你来见我吧。——阿尔

我能给你想要的。——阿尔

……

最后一条阿尔的留言是，王耀，认真的，你出个合适的价，我帮你把事情摆平。

王耀把屏幕按灭，抬头看向对面的伊万。

“抱歉，我迟到了。”伊万坐进了王耀对面的藤椅，从衣兜里摸出个扁平的金属瓶，万分享受的眯起眼睛。“原谅我吧，要知道，想甩掉娜塔莎那丫头可是越来越费劲了。”他冲王耀露出歉意的微笑，眼睛像不谙世事的孩子似的，清澈地发亮。

“不碍事，我也是刚到。”王耀收起二郎腿，身体往椅背靠靠。那天在法庭上他并没有看真切，但眼下细细打量伊万长得非常英俊，简直出乎了王耀的意料。王耀主动联系伊万的时候，曾经提出自己可以去医院看望他，但是被拒绝了，被伊万那特有的，和他本人完全不符的，温柔的声音给拒绝了。

也许是自己太唐突，王耀摇摇杯子，里面彻底舒展的茶叶像傻乎乎的鱼群一样没头没脑的打起转。

王耀暗自琢磨着如何开腔才能使场面不尴尬，并且还能恰到好处的表明来意，这毕竟不是相亲，絮絮叨叨的一堆屁话很容易激怒那种视时间为金钱的商人。

“无论你想要什么，我都给你。”没等王耀吱声，伊万倒是语出惊人的坦率。“另外，可以请我杯酒吗？”金属瓶倒拎，摇晃，没有一滴液体，早就干涸了。伊万的眉头和肩膀一起可怜兮兮的耷拉下来。“还想要支烟。”他抬手揪掉脑袋上的纱布，露出里面三指宽的伤口。

王耀失声哑笑，饮酒影响愈合，抽烟可能留疤，大哥你太不爱惜自己了。婉尔平日里那些劝慰片刻便涌上了喉间，却又在要张口的时候一起随着热气腾腾的水雾消失的无影无踪。

“酒？”王耀抬手拎起夹克。“那就换个地方，我请你痛痛快快的喝。”

伊万笑到更开心，情不自禁的用胳膊去圈王耀的脖子，贴着他的耳朵根嘟囔母语。他实在喜欢王耀，没有为什么，单纯就是喜欢。从第一眼看见王耀，他就想要他。

王耀听不懂，但只觉得那语调像是句温柔的情话，哄热的酒精暖了脖梗，像醉人的春风。

这毛子一定早就上头了。

“扶着点我，我受伤了。”伊万按住王耀想推开他胸膛的手掌，毛茸茸的脑袋乖顺的小猫般搁在肩头。

王耀并不习惯伊万这么亲密的投怀，但一想到回报，王耀便想，无论想要什么都可以给，哦，这回报实在是太诱人了。

王耀忍住推开伊万的冲动。

夕阳已沉了大半，地平线上三十弧度不到的赤圆很明显是不能胜任照亮整片天空那样艰巨的任务，因此等他们开车回到夜店停车场的时候，天色已经完全黑下来。夹裹着晚间寒气的风卷起落叶，扑向王耀敞开的前襟。不冷，却凉得让人忍不住打个哆嗦。

伊万咳嗽出声，王耀这才意识他只穿了病号服。

这可不是感谢的态度，王耀脱下夹克，递给伊万。

“谢谢。”伊万并不客气，伸手接过去。他想要留下点王耀什么东西。

东欧人的骨架本身就生得高大，更何况是伊万这种明显超出平均值的存在。

“有点小？”王耀那件夹克此刻简直就像个笑话，袖口的衣服硬生生被挤成一圈丛丛叠叠的荷边，下摆也被扎成百褶裙的样式，仔细端详倒也是诡异的登对。

王耀忍住没笑。

伊万不以为然，他喜欢夹克内衬上的香水味，和王耀身上的闻起来很像。

all耀黑塔利亚王耀阿尔弗雷德琼斯米耀金钱组露中红色组aph

作者：深海F狗子  
碎玻璃四处飞溅，像一群鸽子悦目生辉。

313热度11条评论  
Anne：哇，太太笔下的小熊🐻太可爱了(๑• . •๑)，贴着老王的肩头卖萌。老王这么精明的商人都要化了，阿尔在着不够走心，花花肠子多啊。  
Yvonne：找不到4了  
入江小正：红色组能不能在这里迎来春天?这只毛茸茸的小熊太可爱了。阿尔手欠的那一秒给自己搞了个强劲情敌😂不知道这个文还按不按原来走向，反正我双压，哪边都行，就是满嘴糖。  
阿迪iiiiii：这个伊万也太可爱了吧(ಥ_ಥ)贴着耀哥的耳根说母语什么的也太撩了吧^q^  
尘赋：这只小熊有点可爱（*/∇＼*）  
打开APP参与互动

竟然被你看光了！去看看别的吧

查看详情  
APP内浏览

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我发现lof底层受不能在网页复制全部评论太糙了


End file.
